Halloween Surprise
by Earth Magician
Summary: On Halloween Dick gets a visit from some spirits. But there's something else going on as well, behind the scenes. NightwingArsenal Slash this is the prequel to a story I'm going to be working on


Title: Halloween Surprise  
Author: Earth Magician  
Genre: Drama/Romance  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the idea for this story. All the characters and places belong to DC.  
Rating: PG-13 Slash  
Story Synopsis: On Halloween Dick gets a visit from some spirits. But there's something else going on as well, behind the scenes. Nightwing/Arsenal  
Additional Information: I haven't been reading the comics that long, so I might have something wrong. Sorry if I do, but please tell me so that I don't make the same mistake again. And this is the prequel to a story that I'm starting on.

Halloween Surprise

Nightwing swung over Bludhaven, on the lookout for crime. Today he was especially careful since children were out. One child that he saved had asked him what he was dressed up as. Smiling at the child's innocence he answered that he was pretending to be a superhero called Nightwing. The child was delighted and told him that before his parents had moved there with him he had gone as Superman. But sadly his costume hadn't made him able to fly. Then he had scampered off to the next building, leaving an amused Nightwing in his wake. Children were so sweet. Sometimes he wished that he had one.

* * *

When the night started waning and the children went to bed Nightwing became aware that something was behind him. He turned to look and saw a few white shapes. He recognized them immediately. They were some of the people who were close to him that had died. There was Donna, Lilith, his parents, Joey, Yoska and many others that were close to him. He had had trouble getting over every one of these deaths. He noticed that John Law wasn't there though, and wondered why that was as well as why these people were visiting him.

Donna, as always, knew exactly what he was thinking. "Dick, we all came to visit you today because on this day the realms of the dead and the living are the closest and we could come here and go back the easiest. John Law is talking to that wannabe Tarantula. Well, anyways you still haven't gotten over most of our deaths and are blaming yourself for most of them. So, we're here to knock some sense into you. Just because you were my leader doesn't mean that you take the blame for my death. Every one of us made our own choice when we started doing dangerous stuff. Yeah, you told me to go fight. But I would have done that anyways, Lilith and I would have gone out to fight no matter what you said. The only reason I didn't die a long time ago is because of your quick orders in battle. I learned so much from you, Dick. It's not your fault that I died. I'm happy; I'm reunited with my husband and son and have my memories back, not just Wally's memories of me."

It wasn't easy for Dick to accept this. He'd taken the blame on himself for being a bad leader and yet here she was telling him the exact opposite. He didn't really know how to react, just that he continued to think that he should have been able to do something to save her and Lilith. They had trusted him and he had let them down. He fell to his knees and cried. "No, I let you all down. You trusted me and I didn't live up to it. I couldn't save you when you needed it most! I'm a failure! I even helped kill Blockbuster!-"

Donna retorted, "And did the world a favor by doing that! On Paradise Island he would have long since been executed for his deeds! You did what you had to do to protect the innocent people. Sometimes there is no other way than killing. The thing that makes you different from the people we fight against is that you could never do it in cold blood. Now, I have a job for you, say 'hi' to Wally, Garth and Roy for me and confess to Roy."

Dick blinked, shocked, as a blush started to form on his cheeks. "Wha-wha-what do you mean, confess?"

Donna rolled her eyes at him. "Don't think I'm blind. I've seen the signs. You're head over heals in love with the guy." He opened his mouth to say something. "No, I will not have you arguing by bringing Barbara into this. I know that you still have feelings for her. But face it; it'll never work between you. She'll keep pushing you away and you'll keep coming back. A never ending cycle. You should move on."

Yoska stepped up. "Remember, Ryeka, either you make peace with all you have lost and will lose. Or you fight. You been fighting long. Time for peace. Once peace you find love. Must love you so others can too. I ask one thing. Find peace, love and continue to learn Rom customs and language. That my wish, Ryeka."

"I'll do it Yoska. I'm sorry that you got killed. Blockbuster killed everyone in our building just because I lived there. If I hadn't let him figure out that I'm Nightwing you'd still be alive."

"Ryeka, I not blame you. Was my time to die. No one blame you other than you. I old when died. Have lived long and happy. Glad to have met you. You good person."

His parents knelt down next to him. His mother told him, "Even though you don't use your nickname anymore, you'll always be my little Robin. Your father and I just want you to be happy. We've watched you from the other realm; every time you were hurt we hoped that you wouldn't end up returning to us, because we wanted you to live a long and wonderful life. We would be overjoyed if you were to find someone with whom you could relax and be free. This Roy character has won our approval. He would be worthy of our son. And remember, parents never accept something like this lightly. We don't care that you're bisexual and I rather doubt that any of your friends would. Maybe the first step would be to tell that to your friends."

His dad spoke up, "Next time you talk to Haley send our regards to him. I really miss flying together with you and your mom. No need to hurry with it, but once you die I'd like all of us to fly together like we used to. Maybe we could be the first aerial artists in the realm of the dead. We could have a circus and tour the other world. It's similar to the world you're in now is for you. Now and then though, someone is called to the people in charge though and is reborn. It's a lot of fun there, but we do spend a lot of time watching you to make sure you're okay. You're our only son and you couldn't have made me or Marry prouder about you. Oh, and please thank Bruce for us. He took you in and gave you a home. If it wasn't for him you would have been stuck in Juvenile Detention Hall for a lot longer and might not have had as good an upbringing."

By now Dick's feelings were starting to lighten up. He was filled with hope. These people that were killed never felt like he betrayed them. And someday they'd come back to a new life. There was a light shining at the end of the tunnel of darkness.

Joey spoke in a sweet melodic voice. The voice he had never been able to use since he was a child. "Dick, I noticed that you never had another male lover after me."

Dick blushed. He had never made their relationship public, but he and Joey had fallen in love after Koriand'r had gotten married for the first time. When she had returned he had been caught between his feelings for the two and Joey had ended their relationship to save them from more pain than was necessary. But when he was later possessed, then lived on Slade's body for a while, he realized that he had never really gotten over him. He felt that he would be betraying him if he slept with another man and he told him this.

Joey smiled. "You needn't worry about that. I found a little romance in the afterlife myself. I still love you, I always will. But the only thing that I'd be upset about would be you continuing suppressing your attraction to ever guy that you like. One of the nicest things about being dead is that I have my voice again. I used to love singing, now I can do so again. Once you die you regain everything that you lost during life. The blind can see, the deaf can hear and so on. Next time you see my father, tell him 'thank you' for me. He set me free. I love you." He sent him a small kiss.

The sky started to get lighter so the ghosts had to bid farewell. But they sent him their love and wishes for him to get the move on with Roy. He was finally cornered into promising them that he would confess to his friend once he had gotten a little sleep. He drove back to Gotham, because he didn't really want to sleep on the staircase again like he had after his home had been destroyed. He still had his apartment back in Gotham and he'd crash there. After that he'd call Garth and Wally to tell them that he was bi and in love with Roy, hoping that they would help him tell the red headed archer. After that he'd make a few calls on the way to Roy's place. He had to tell everyone what the ghosts had asked him to. They had given up the time where they could have been with those other people for him. But first and foremost was sleep.

* * *

Later that day he woke up to the phone. It was Bruce. After getting all the polite things to say out, Bruce asked him, "Did anything strange happen to you last night?"

Dick answered, "Yes, I was visited by a number of ghosts. My parents would like to thank you for taking me in all those years ago and getting me out of Juvie."

"Aha."

Dick noticed that Bruce sounded distracted and asked, "Did something similar happen to you?"

There was a moment of silence before Bruce answered. "Yes, my parents came to me and told me who killed them as well as that the guy had died a while later, killed in a gang war. And Jason told me that it wasn't my fault that he died, but his own for not listening and being to adamant about finding and seeing his mother. That and to tell you that he wasn't angry with you for being jealous and not being there at his funeral."

"He and I made amends a while ago when I met him again while I was unconscious. I-I saw Yoska again. Him, my parents, Joey, Donna and all sorts of other people I knew that died. Among other things they made me promise that I would tell Roy what I feel for him."

"You mean that you're in love with him. Well, I'd say it's high time you told him. You've been keeping those feelings inside for too long."

Dick blinked. "How did you know that I like him like that? I never told you. I only told you that I'm bi and that was while I was still your ward and Robin."

Dick could just envision Bruce's reaction. He would roll his eyes and clench his fists in annoyance that Dick could be so stupid at times. He ground out, "Dick, only an idiot like Roy wouldn't notice the way you act around him as that of you loving him. It should be obvious to any person watching. That is any person who isn't blinded by their own affection for you. Now run along, make the phone calls you have to make and visit Roy." Then he hung up without leaving any time to reply, which was a typical move for him.

* * *

Dick decided to call up Wally first. The phone was answered before it had even finished its first ring and his cheerful voice came through saying, "Hi Dick! Howareyoudoing? Haven'ttalkedtoyouforawhile. Iwasthinkingofcallingyouupmyself."

"Wally, first of all, no speedster language, I can't understand it that well. Second of all, when will you remember to at least let the phone ring once before answering it?"

Obviously embarrassed, Wally answered, "Er…sorry Dick. So what are you calling about?"

"Well, I have to talk to you. I-"

Wally interrupted him. "Okay, I'll be there in a flash! Where are you?"

"I'm in my apartment in Gotham, but-"

"See you in a bit!" And he hung up, leaving Dick shaking his head. His friend had grown up since his time as Kid Flash, but sometimes the old behavior slipped through. He was still easy going and happy. Even though he was in the Justice League he tried to always be there for his friends. He did what he thought his friends would want instead of what he thought should be done. For instance after Barbara had broken up with him he had gone to her, to make sure that she was alright instead of to him. He did what Dick would have wanted him to do instead of what he had. There was a reason that he was his best friend after all.

* * *

At little later the doorbell rang. Dick answered it and a moment later two blurs manifested themselves in front of him. They were Kid Flash and Flash. He let them come in. He told them about what had happened the night before, just leaving out slight tidbits of information on what they had said. He asked, "Bart, could you track down Slade and-" Kid Flash was gone. Then a few seconds later the doorbell rang again and he let the young speedster back in.

He asked, "And what?"

Dick raised an eyebrow. "You have to learn to listen to everything people say. I'd like you to track Slade down and tell him that his son told me to tell him, 'Thank you for setting me free.' Okay, now you can go and do it." And he sped off leaving things knocked over in his wake and forgetting to close the door. Then he turned to Wally. "Why exactly did you bring Bart along?"

"He insisted. Besides, he was on his way to the Teen Titans place anyway. Let's see if he manages to do what you asked of him without any detours."

"Now I understand better why you said that taking care of him is such a handful. Okay, now that he's gone I can tell you what they made me promise to do."

"There's more to the story? And here I thought that that was all there was to it."

"Well, they convinced me to tell you guys that first of all, I'm bi."

This caused Wally's mouth to drop. He answered stunned, "The next thing you'll tell me is that you're in love with Roy."

"How did you guess?"

Wally's eyes bugged out. He stuttered while answering, "Dick- th-th-that was only a joke! You mean that you're seriously in love with Roy?"

Dick thought, 'Apparently Bruce _was_ the only one who noticed after all. Unless Garth or Roy did. Wally isn't that good an example for someone who is very perceptive.' But out loud he just answered, "Yes, I am. I have been for a few years now."

Wally recovered a bit and said, "Then what are we waiting for? Let's fulfill the dead's requests!"

He was about to walk out when Dick stopped him. "First, I wanted to call up Garth to tell him about all of this. We can go to Roy after that."

He did so and Garth wasn't quite as surprised. He had suspected it for a while already but since nothing ever happened had thought that he might be seeing things wrong. He asked if Dick wanted him there when he told Roy, which he did. They agreed to meet at noon at the place they had before founding The Titans.

Next he called up Roy to ask if it was alright with him. He confirmed that it was and said he was looking forward to seeing them all again. He mentioned that Lian was gone at the moment though, because Bruce had called up and asked if he could take the girl shopping. So he wouldn't be able to bring her along. Silently Dick thanked his mentor. The girl would have made things much more complicated than he would have liked. Now it was just the four of them, two of whom knew his secret and would help him while telling the third. He was glad that his friends had taken it so well.

* * *

Just then the door rang again; he opened it and out there stood Kid Flash and Deathstroke. He raised an eyebrow. "Okay, Kid Flash, why did you bring him back with you?"

"Well, I kinda forgot what I was supposed to tell him."

Dick shook his head. "Sorry that you had to come all the way here because he couldn't remember it, Slade. But I guess this way I'll be able to tell you personally. Last night I had a few visits from the realm of the dead. Your son, Joey, was one of them. He asked me to tell you, 'Thank you for setting me free.' And I'd like to thank you for not accepting Blockbuster's offer to kill me."

"It was the least I could do for my son. I know that he wouldn't have been happy if I had killed his ex-lover." Flash and Kid Flash's eyes bugged out. "I take it you never told anyone."

"Er…yeah, I didn't. How did you find out though?"

"It's kinda hard to keep secrets from someone whose body you're in. I know everything about my son including every detail about your relationship. But thank you for sending the message. I'm glad that he's forgiven me." And he walked out again.

Bart and Wally looked at each other and said simultaneously, "Now was that strange or was that strange?!" Then they dissolved into laughter while Dick just blushed. By the time the day was over, he might not have any secrets left the way things were going. Then Bart, having finished what he set out to do, went to Titans Tower for the meeting, which he was already late for, only stopping on the way for a hamburger and fries, which was a new record for him.

Wally asked, "So, anything else that you'd like to tell me before you're completely embarrassed again by someone else saying it?" 

"No, because the other things I don't think would come out like that one did."

"Okay, so maybe we should get on our way. The drive to the restaurant is a few hours long. Are you going to ride your motorcycle or your car?"

"I'm taking my bike. My car was destroyed."

"Okay, I'll get out of costume and join you." He did this and they started on their way.

* * *

Meanwhile, Roy was wondering what could have caused Dick to call everyone together for a lunch. He had been rather moody since Donna's death. Then if what he had heard from everyone else he had also been through a lot lately. Oracle broke up with him, his circus was torched while he was there and he hadn't been able to save everyone, his home had been blown up along with everyone who lived there and he had heard that Blockbuster had been killed. He hated to admit it, but he was worried about his friend. He had the bad tendency to keep everything inside and blame himself for everything under the sun that went wrong. Had he decided to finally come out with one of this many hidden problems? If so, he only hoped he could help him. 

He would never be able to repay his friend for the time he had taken time off just to help him. He knew; all he would ever have to do would be to call on his friend and he would be there. He trusted him in a way that he had only trusted Donna before. And that level of trust came in a package with his love and affection. The relationships he got into were often quick and intense. The lasting ones either ended abruptly like with Cheshire or were based off of friendship, like his one with Donna. He hadn't thought that someone could be hit as hard as he was hit by her death. But when he saw Dick's reaction, he saw that he was taking the blame for everything again. He wanted to knock some sense into his head. But at the next he wanted to kiss the bump he would leave by doing so. He was utterly confused and didn't really even know what he wanted. He wasn't one for deep thoughts though, more for impulsive action. So he left all his thoughts behind him when he started on the drive to the restaurant where they would meet.

* * *

While Wally sat behind Dick on the motorcycle, he let his thoughts wander. Now that he knew, he could think of so many little things that Dick had done over the years to both show and hide his affections for Roy. He noticed how worried Dick had been when he got news of Roy's drug usage and how he had reacted even more strongly than Donna had. Then he had gone into another of his brooding moods, probably blaming himself for not noticing and not doing anything to help. He noticed how Dick would sometimes throw sideways glances at Roy when he thought no one was watching. He realized that most of the arguments they had, was how Dick expressed his affection because he wouldn't let it through. He noticed the small tint of pink on his cheeks when Roy touched him. It had been so obvious, why hadn't he noticed? Was he too caught up in his own business notice his friend's problems? He swore that would change. He would make friends and family first priority again. The last time he had actually talked to Dick before this was when he had called him to talk about the breakup. After that so much had happened and no one had heard much from him, just of the things that happened. He hoped that this supernatural experience had helped Dick get over what Blockbuster had done to his psyche. 

Wally had a lot of hopes for what the future might bring. He hoped that Dick and Roy would get together, that if they didn't the relationship wouldn't be damaged, that Dick would finally tell them the whole story and that Dick could learn to live again. After being his friend for so long, it was kinda hard not to notice the lines of stress on his face, the way he was exhausted but wouldn't sleep and how he seemed to be haunted by something. He had hardly even seen his friend smile during the time he'd been around him. This worried him. Was this the same person who had but years ago been making terrible puns and bad jokes that no one could figure out? Was it possible that this man could have once been the teen he knew from the first group of Teen Titans? So much pain had come to his friend in the years since they had dissolved their second attempt at the Teen Titans. Every time something bad came along, it would be worse than the last thing. And once he managed to get past that, the next thing was waiting right around the corner. It was almost as if he was being prepared for something really big. He scratched that out of his mind though. If there was something big coming then the superheroes with superpowers would probably be better to prepare. Not the ones that only had the abilities that they were born with and trained hard to get. That was the only thing that enabled Dick and Roy to be superheroes; another reason that they would fit well together. His mind wandered back to that subject.

* * *

Garth was leisurely swimming towards the restaurant. It was near the sea, which was one of the reasons they frequented it so often. It was easily accessible to him, because he didn't have wheels or a driver's license, unlike the others. And it wasn't too far away. While he was swimming he let his mind wander to the new things that were coming up. He had known for a while that Dick and Roy were in love, he just hadn't ever understood why they never did anything about it. He had since discovered that on the surface people weren't as open to homosexuality as they were in Atlantis. As long as you brought some heirs into the family, then you could love whomever you pleased and even marry them. It still didn't make sense why they didn't have the same laws on the shore, excluding the reproducing part. They already had enough inhabitance. 

Garth planned to bring up another subject as well though, as long as they were meeting anyways. The sea animals had been growing extremely agitated lately, and he couldn't find any reason for it. He was wondering if the animals on shore were also acting like that. It was well documented that animals could often feel something approaching before humans could. He just hoped that they'd he able to survive it, like they had everything else in the past. But he was starting to feel it too, and it was much stronger than anything he had ever come across before. He somehow got the feeling that they were entering into the calm before the storm. And he didn't like the feeling one little bit.

* * *

At noon everyone arrived at the restaurant and sat down. Garth and Wally made a point to sit down first on one side, so that Dick and Roy were forced to sit next to each other. Dick started by telling Roy what had happened the night before. Roy interrupted him though when he spoke about the specters talking to him. "You mean you didn't do any DNA tests to make sure that they were really the people they were pretending to be? Wow, and here I thought that you were Mr. Paranoid." 

Aggravated Dick retorted, "You know, Roy, it would be kinda hard to do a DNA test on something that your hand passes through. Now will you let me continue?"

Roy shrugged. "Oh, yeah. Makes sense now. Go on."

Just as Dick was about to continue telling the story the waitress came and asked what everyone wanted to eat. Roy, as usual, annoyed 'Gill Head' and ordered fish sticks. Dick decided to follow his example and got a piece of halibut; Wally followed the trend and got a seafood salad while Garth stood out by getting a vegetable soup. Garth was complaining about their lack of consideration for the sea animals. But he was obviously amused that Dick had decided to continue Roy's normal actions. He had expected it from him, but the other two were a bigger surprise. Maybe Dick was hoping to impress Roy by it. Not that he really needed to. The guy was already head over heals for him. He'd noticed the attraction between the two before they had even realized that they were in love. It was actually kind of amusing if you thought about it.

While waiting for the food to arrive Dick finished the story, leaving out the parts which mentioned his feelings Roy. Roy snarled, "Would you fucking get to the point? I'm about to fall asleep from boredom! Great, so Donna sends us all her greetings. There's more to the story than that or you wouldn't have asked us all to show up for lunch. So tell me what the fuck is going on, right now!"

Everyone looked at him, and then Wally and Garth looked at Dick. He nervously pushed his hair behind his ear. "Well, you see, there was another thing that I was supposed to tell you. You specifically. Even my parents approved of it." This caught Roy's attention. It was obvious that this was something really big. He gave Dick the look to continue. "I-I'm in love with you, Roy."

Roy blinked and his mouth dropped open. In shock he whispered, "Shit." Then he regained his composure as he saw Dick carefully slip a mask into place. He was not going to let his friend mask his feelings from him again. So he ended up exploding in anger. "Why in the fucking hell didn't you tell me before?" Dick looked rather meek in comparison at the moment, but still held fast to his mask. Roy noticed this and tried to calm down a little. "You fucking idiot! Didn't it ever cross your mind that I might love you too?"

Dick looked at him, the mask breaking, hope shining on his face. "You do?"

"Of course I do! I'm not sure if there's a single person, who knows you, that hasn't been attracted to you at some point! I know that I realized my feelings for you when we all came together again and I got that new costume from Haze. I just never saw any proof that you felt the same for me."

Garth interrupted them. "You two were actually already starting to swoon for each other after Roy first joined the Teen Titans, you just weren't aware of it until later on." Everyone looked at him, surprised. He had noticed something that no one else had, that no one had expected until later.

Roy remarked, "Well, guess we took the roundabout way then, eh, lover boy?" He winked at Dick who blushed. Just when he was closing in, to steel a kiss from his new boyfriend, the food arrived.

They enjoyed eating, while Garth told them about the strange feeling he had and how the fish, he gave a pointed annoyed look at their meals, were acting peculiar. All the while he was pointedly ignoring Roy's sarcastic comments. When asked it the animals above the surface were also acting strange, he got a confirmation, just like had expected. Then Wally remembered his thoughts from earlier. He said, "Guys, have you noticed that for a while now already it almost seems like everything is happening to Dick? Since he moved in with Bruce it's been one thing after another, usually outdoing the last. First his parents were killed in front of him by Zucco; next he's taken in by Bruce Wayne and trained. After that he's indirectly responsible for someone's death, some judge I think, and beaten within an inch of his life by Two Face. After being fired as Robin for the firs time, he's brought into some revenge academy where he continues to learn. Finally Bruce helps him out of that.

"A while after that we founded the Teen Titans and he dealt with all those bad guys along with the ones back in Gotham. He never did take the break ups very well and we had two of them. Not to mention your fiasco with drugs, Roy, that really did a number on him. Then he's shot by the Joker which causes the Bat to fire him. He ends up meeting Raven who convinces him to rebuild the Teen Titans. This goes well for a while until all the problems with Starfire show up, he ends up getting together with Joey who breaks off the relationship when Starfire comes back again. This not being enough, not only did Bruce find a replacement for him; he also didn't tell him when Barbara was shot or when Jason was killed. And to top it off he has someone else become Batman after he breaks his back.

"Finally he becomes Batman for a while until Bruce is able to return, facing down his greatest fears and enemies. He returns to being Nightwing, and then is sent to Bludhaven and we all know how that turned out recently. Every time he faces something down something bigger comes up. He keeps on becoming stronger because of it. Why didn't these ghosts come on a different Halloween? They came this time because this was something that was a little too difficult for Dick to get over on his own. He needed the dead to tell him that he wasn't at fault. So they were brought into this world for that night. And since they knew that he'd need Roy, it was decided to push your relationship. It all fits together. Dick is probably going to play some important roll in whatever is coming. And he's been being prepared for it, all his life."

The others blinked at him. They decided that his mind must have been running at hyper speed for him to figure all of that out so quickly. Dick was also surprised about how much the speedster knew about him. Most of the stuff he had never even told anyone about except Bruce. But suddenly all thought went out the window as he felt Roy grab him, turn his face towards him and kiss him full force. He responded after the initial shock wore off, while Garth jokingly told them to get a room. But Wally pointed that if they did, then how would they get both Roy and Dick's transports back to Gotham? After all, Dick needed his bike and Roy his car, since he had to pick up Lian later that day. Garth calmly told him that they should be able to keep their hands off of each other for at least the ride to Dick's Gotham apartment. And if not, then they should learn. So they paid for their meals, leaving a generous tip, and went off into their separate directions. They all promised each other though that they would keep in touch and send Dick whatever they found out about might be about to happen.

* * *

Dick and Roy enjoyed the rest of their day and ended up staying at the manor that night with Lian, Bruce, Tim and Alfred. They had lots of fun talking, but didn't really know how they should explain to little Lian that her daddy and 'unca Nightwing' were dating. But being the smart little girl she was she figured out that they were in love and fell asleep in Dick's arms. Soon everyone else went to bed as well, not knowing that a spirit was watching, happily. Soon things would start happening that would shake Dick Grayson's world, but he had Roy as a rock now. Everything would be alright. He just hoped that Richard was ready for that which would come. 


End file.
